Promises To Keep
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: If only she knew the promises he had to keep...Rated for language, R&R, no flames please.


"Doctor," Amy called as she stepped into the console room. "Doctor?"

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN," the Doctor sand loudly while he tinkered. Amy tapped his shoulder and laughed when he jumped.

"H-How long have you been standing there Pond," he asked anxiously.

Amy smirked at him and pantomimed holding a microphone," Let's do the time warp again!"

The Doctor flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, "Where's the Roman?"

"He and River fell asleep together on the couch in the library watching old movies on your projector. It's the sweetest thing, River fell asleep with her head on Rory's chest and his arms are wrapped around her all protectively," Amy explained smiling, the hint of a frown tugging at her features as she finished. They'd come back from Demons Run not even six hours ago.

"What's wrong Pond?"

"You'll keep her safe, yeah? Mel-River I mean, you won't let anything happen to her, promise me."

The Doctor cradled her face in his hands gently, "Amelia Jessica Pond, I will protect your daughter-whether she be RIver or Melody-until my final breath."

A single tear fell down Amy's cheek and she wiped away and smiled at him, "Night Doctor."

~Three Months Later~

"I am never making a bet with the Doctor ever again," Rory muttered as he stepped from the TARDIS fully clad in Roman dress.

Amy grabbed either of his armor next to his armpits, sliding her hands under it so her hands touched the bare skin of his chest, "_I_ think it's sexy, my big *kiss* strong *kiss* Centurion."

Their kiss deepened after this until River coughed very loudly and in a very fake manor into the crook of her elbow, "Ummmm, Mum, I understand that you love Dad, but here, with a planet needing to be saved, in front of _your child_, is not the best time or place."

"It's not like we don't see you and the Doctor doing it all the time, I'm suprised you still have a tongue, young lady, the way you pair go at it," Amy pointed out as Rory and the Doctor went crimson.

"Mum, that's different and you know it."

Amy laughed and rolled her eyes when Rory heard a something, "I'll go and suss it out, seeing as I'm armed, you know, sword and all."

He walked about sixty feet down the hall, turned left, walked around seventy feet before turning left again. What he saw moving towards him turned his blood to ice, "Amy, River, run, all of you run!"

Amy sprinted down the hall, sharply turned left and kept going for about forty feet when her and ROry met up, "I am not leaving you, Mr. Pond, now tell me, what's going on?"

"Daleks Amy, four of them, on their way down the hall."

"Doctor! Get River out of here now!"

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, "WHy in Rassilon's name does she have to leave? What's going on Pond?"

Amy and Rory arrived at the end of the hall as a shout of EXTERMINATE, went out and Rory fell.

Both women cried out at once,

"DAD!"

"RORY!"

River took half a step forward when Amy shot a glare at the Doctor, "You promised. River, go with the Doctor."

Tears cascaded down River's face, "Wh-Mum, no!"

"Melody Rose Elizabeth Pond, go, now," AMy commanded in her mom voice.

"THE HUMAN RACE MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Doctor nodded solemnly once as he wrapped his arms around River's middle and lifted her off the floor, carrying her towards the TARDIS.

"What're you doing?! I am not leaving them. Put me down Doctor! PUT ME DOWN," River shrieked, sobbing and kicking, trying to fight her way out of the Doctor's grip.

"I love you Melody!"

"DAD! MUM! DAD! MUM! MUMMY, MUMMY! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU! DADDY! MUMMY PLEASE NO! DOCTOR! DOCTOR YOU SON OF A BITCH PUT ME DOWN! DADDY!"

The TARDIS doors closed as Amelia Pond breathed her last breath and fell to the ground beside her beloved. River clawed at the doors, fighting to get them open, "OPEN THE DOORS! OPEN THE DAMN DOORS DOCTOR! WE CAN STILL SAVE THEM! MUM! DAD! DOCTOR, OPEN THEM, DOCTOR! MUMMY!"

THe Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest, despite her thrashing and screaming, fighting to get to the doors, "Shush RIver, it's too late now sweethearts."

"No! We, we can go back! W-We can s-save them!"

The Doctor shook his head, mumbling something about a paradox. "I don't care about the paradox you heartless monster! I just want my parents back!"

"I can't love, I want to, but I can't. I have promises to keep."

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR BLOODY PROMISES! THEY'RE MY PARENTS, AND SLL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A STUPID PROMISE YOU SELFISH BASTARD! You selfish bastard, selfish, selfish bastard," she screamed at him before she was reduced to sobs, beating her hands against his chest till she fell asleep in his arms.

His hearts broke. If only she knew the promises he had to keep.


End file.
